1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, relate to an array substrate and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of display technology, high image quality display is an objective ceaselessly pursued by manufacturers.
In the field of liquid crystal display technology and the field of organic light emitting display technology, a display device generally comprises a substrate provided with a pixel array thereon, and the pixel array comprising pixels arranged in a matrix, and gate lines and data lines arranged in rows and columns.
Since voltage signals applied to the gate lines and the data lines are alternating voltage signals, that is, the voltage signals on the gate lines and the data lines continuously change over time, which causes transient electromagnetic signals that will interfere with voltages on pixel electrodes in the pixel units, thereby deteriorating image display quality.